1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology, immunology and oncology. More particularly, it concerns methods for detecting biomarkers linked to the development of cancer.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern medicine has developed an arsenal of therapies that can be brought to bear against cancer. However, a major factor in the effectiveness of such therapies is the stage of the cancer being treated. Late stage cancers and cancer cells that have already metastasized from their site of origin remain difficult to treat and continue to result in high rates of mortality among patients. Hence successful anti-cancer therapy is largely dependent upon early, accurate, diagnosis. Many cancer diagnostic techniques, however, are inaccurate or invasive, reducing the opportunity for early detection and successful treatment. For example, in the case of colorectal cancer the primary diagnostic technique, colonoscopy, is viewed as highly invasive and typically only applied every 5-10 years and only after the age of 50. Thus, there remains a need for accurate and non-invasive techniques for cancer detection.